


Млечный путь со вкусом малины

by kotokoshka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Леонард Снарт - состоявшийся писатель и сценарист, помешанный на творчестве, обладатель Международной Букеровской премии и непомерного самомнения. Барри Аллен - недавно снискавший славу молодой писатель-фантаст, автор серии книг про супергероя Флэша. Ошибка организаторов сталкивает этих совершенно противоположных друг другу людей на общей автограф-сессии, что приводит к неожиданным последствиям.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 8





	Млечный путь со вкусом малины

Лен Снарт считал себя счастливчиком. Конечно, не с самого рождения, а аж с сорока с хвостиком лет, но его теперешняя, так быстро изменившаяся жизнь по праву могла носить звание «охуеть, блин, как круто», а то и вовсе «как в кино». За сценарии, выходившие из-под пера писателя Леонарда Снарта, до крови дрались «Paramaunt» и «Warner Brothers», а Вуди Аллен чуть ли не со слезами выпрашивал у ушлой агентши Лена Лизы хотя бы несколько минут его бесценного времени. Наверное, престарелому американцу надоело снимать сиськи Скарлетт Йоханссон вперемешку с видами Нижнего Ист Сайда, и он решил на закате карьеры взяться за сюжетно проработанные сценарии. У Лена, черт подери, была международная Букеровская премия. Да, в бородатых девяностых, да, за роман, который Лен априори не мог считать своим главным достижением, потому как вырос из подобных низкопробных (как теперь казалось) почеркушек. С высоты жизненного опыта его попытка донести до людей простые и крайне важные истины, которые были фактически основаны на его собственной биографии, теперь казалась идиотской. Пусть комитет и счел «Холодных людей» достойным главной литературной премии мира, Леонард почти никогда не включал премию в список своих достижений. Это потом он дико гордился тем, что Энг Ли запросил у него адаптацию романа, чтобы снять фильм. Тогда гораздо важнее было то, что в девяносто восьмом сам Кубрик назвал его работы «лучшей современной прозой, сочной, в меру резкой и не в меру реалистичной». Лен воспринял это как призыв к действию, упаковал сценарий, над которым трудился денно и нощно, но не посвящая в детали работы никого вообще, и отправил его гениальному режиссеру. В ответ он получил вежливый отказ на почти чистеньком листочке, на самом краю которого синела размашистая подпись, явно перенесенная на письмо с помощью копировальной бумаги. Снарт обиделся, но случившееся гораздо сильнее подстегнуло его к самосовершенствованию, которое, будучи приправленным его трудоголизмом и перфекционизмом, с годами превратилось в манию.

Леонард Снарт практически никогда не принимал участия в светских мероприятиях, не светился в колонках желтой прессы, не давал интервью, не приходил в студии дурацких ток-шоу. О его личной жизни не было известно практически ничего, кроме его нетрадиционной ориентации, о которой он открыто заявил, отказавшись в 2013 году принимать участие в Российском кинофестивале. Он выпустил двадцать восемь книг, тринадцать из которых стали бестселлерами и прямо сейчас переводились на десятки языков. Три фильма, снятых по его сценариям, бесчисленное множество рассказов, статей для литературных журналов… Но все это богатство на данную конкретную минуту идет к черту, потому что даже такому известному автору, как Леонард Снарт, иногда приходится сталкиваться с неприятной действительностью, которую раньше всегда мастерски прятала Лиза, его ушлый агент. В этот раз контроль ускользнул из ее наманикюренных пальчиков, так что Снарту придется свою третью (третью!) автограф-сессию проводить вместе с каким-то малолетним выскочкой, строчащим второсортную фантастику на потеху жрущей все подряд публике.

Еб вашу мать, как же бесит.

Лен отпил кофе и с грохотом опустил тяжелую керамическую чашку на шаткий кофейный столик. Лиза от громкого звука подпрыгнула на добрый метр и выронила авторучку, весело поскакавшую по полу. Смерив Лена уничижительным взглядом, Лиза сползла с насиженного места, пошарила под креслом и достала искомое, правда в клоках пыли, которая тут же забралась ей в нос. Лиза чихнула, но Снарт сделал вид, что не слышал, продолжая сидеть, уткнувшись в ежедневник.

— Так и будешь делать вид, что надулся как трехлетка? — осведомилась Лиза, зашвыривая клок обратно и плюхаясь в кресло. — Лен, это не моя вина. Но мы хоть раз должны пойти навстречу партнерам. Из-за твоего характера от нас скоро все издательства разбегутся, и тебе придется печатать книги за свой счет где-нибудь в подвале издательства «Рога и копыта Корпорейшн».

— Очень смешно, — огрызнулся Лен, перелистывая страницы ежедневника. — Я не так много прошу, мой райдер из одного гребаного листочка состоит, а они не могут выполнить элементарных требований! Как будто я прошу прислать на подтанцовку Бейонсе, не меньше! Нет, я просто хотел работать один. Один, Лиза, а не с графоманами, возомнившими себя писателями.

— Барри Аллен не графоман! — возмущенно возразила Лиза, щелкая по кнопкам своего «Блэкберри» и одним глазом глядя на экран. — Он лучший молодой автор года, его книги про Флэша разбирают, как горячие пирожки. И он вовсе не мнит себя крутым писателем, в жизни Барри очень скромный и милый, а ты его своим стальным характером и чувством собственной важности вусмерть запугаешь. Посмотри на него, он просто чудо! — Лиза сунула под нос Лену телефон, но Снарт отмахнулся, совершенно не интересуясь внешностью этого Барри Аллена.

— Ты говоришь так, будто читаешь брошюру «Вы взяли щенка», — съязвил Леонард, снова хватая кружку, не замечая, что пальцы начали мелко подрагивать от напряжения и переполняющей его злости, — или так в сети про него пишут?

— Его очень любят, потому что Барри Аллен близок к народу, который завален внеурочной работой, бытовыми проблемами и счетами за свет. «Его книги легкие, ненавязчивые, расслабляющие, но вместе с тем вдохновляющие на подвиги. Главный герой его историй — простой парень, волею судьбы получивший сверхсилы и решивший использовать свои новые способности на благо людей. Когда читаешь книги Барри Аллена, невольно сравниваешь себя с главным героем Флэшем, который такой же, как мы с вами — неуклюжий, усталый, но все еще с огоньком в глазах и с нерушимой верой в счастливое будущее», — прочла Лиза, после чего заулыбалась, демонстративно игнорируя кислое выражение лица Леонарда.

— Твою мать, звучит как будто он божий агнец, а я в твоих глазах просто посланник сатаны. — Лен закатил глаза и повернул голову в сторону Лизы, намеренно провоцируя. Лиза тут же зашипела, разом переставая улыбаться.

— Не делай так никогда! — рявкнула она, кидая в Лена ручку, которая угодила ему куда-то в грудь. Снарт фыркнул, но перестал изображать из себя висельника с белками вместо нормальных глаз. Лиза отложила телефон и потянулась к своей чашке, которая была меньше чашки Лена раза в три.

Правду говорят, что все настоящие писатели пьют крепкий кофе. Наверное, Барри Аллен предпочитает обезжиренный йогурт, а про кофе без молока даже не слышал.

— Не ворчи. — Леонард поморщился. — Я расстроен случившимся. В кои-то веки согласился на автограф-сессию, и все не слава богу. Неужели нет другого места, чтобы пацан улыбался своим фанатам? Обязательно возле меня в Barnes&Noble?

— Ленни, это лучший книжный магазин в Нью-Йорке, давай ты не будешь ныть! Посидите рядом часа три, а потом разойдетесь как в море корабли, все останутся довольны, в Simon & Schuster обещали хороший гонорар, если ты будешь хорошо себя вести, а не строить из себя неприступную сосульку. — Судя по интонации, Лиза здорово рассердилась. Снарт обезоруживающе поднял руки, отодвигаясь на край дивана.

— Иногда у меня возникает вопрос, кто из нас главный, — немного неуклюже пошутил он, но это не подействовало на сердитую Лизу; она взяла со стола органайзер, из которого во все стороны торчали разноцветные стикеры, и открыла его где-то на середине.

— Ладно. Давай закроем эту тему. Ты все равно не отвертишься, — после некоторого молчания сказала Лиза, задумчиво накручивая на палец длинный каштановый локон. — У меня встреча, так что пришлю за тобой машину через час, встретимся в магазине. И надень, пожалуйста, тот синий свитер, который я подарила тебе на Рождество, сделай мне приятно.

— Слушаюсь, — с облегчением сказал Снарт. — А что за встреча? Ты решила сменить род деятельности и бросить своего не в меру гениального братца на произвол литературной судьбы?

Мда, только Леонард Снарт мог нанять в качестве агента родную сестру. Родственные связи порой здорово мешали их совместной работе, потому что Лен, несмотря на головокружительную писательскую карьеру, оставался въедливым старшим братом, везде сующим свой нос.

— Это личное. — Лиза подтвердила опасения Леонарда и покраснела. Снарт помрачнел и пробухтел себе под нос:

— Личное, ага. Я его найду.

— Лучше бы занялся своей личной жизнью. — Лиза мастерски перевела тему, проигнорировав замечание брата. — Когда ты последний раз выбирался на свидание с каким-нибудь симпатичным парнем?

— Когда еще мамонты по земле ходили, — буркнул Леонард. — Мне сейчас совершенно некогда. Сценарий «Порочных игр» горит, Скотт с меня не слезет, пока я не закончу.

— Тебе бы самому устроить в спальне порочные игры… — Лиза цокнула языком. — Тебе нужен кто-то рядом, чтобы ты мог чувствовать себя счастливым. Ты заслуживаешь этого, Ленни.

— Позаботься лучше о себе, сестренка, — сардонически улыбаясь, произнес Леонард.

— Достал уже, — в ответ припечатала Лиза, поднимаясь на ноги. Органайзер шлепнулся на пол и раскрылся на странице с ярким заголовком «Пресс-тур Л.С.»., который напомнил Лену о грядущей поездке по штатам с презентацией его последнего романа «Завтра не наступит». Поездке, не внушающей ему никакого доверия — это была целиком и полностью идея сестры. Лиза настаивала на том, что Снарту необходимо выступать перед аудиторией лично, а не отсиживаться дома, прикрываясь тем, что ему нужно работать над новой книгой. Леонард в литературном мире считался нелюдимым и малоприятным в общении человеком, так что Лиза взяла в свои руки его социальный имидж, запланировав на грядущий год выступления в нескольких городах, и начала как раз с этой чертовой автограф-сессии в самом большом магазине Нью-Йорка. Которая, по странному стечению обстоятельств, совпала с такой же встречей Барри Аллена и его фанатов-школьников. Бр-р-р-р.

— Счастливо, Ленни, не забудь про свитер. — Лиза чмокнула задумавшегося брата в макушку и вышла из гостиной, оставив Лена ковыряться в собственной голове и морально настраиваться на огромное количество людей, которое вскоре обступит его плотным кольцом, желая получить его автограф и урвать хотя бы кусок его внимания.

У Снарта иногда появлялось чувство, что все разговоры о том, что его чувство собственной важности давно уже переросло Эверест, ни капли не шутка.

***

Когда Лен вошел в просторный холл первого этажа Barnes&Noble, его встретил приветливый администратор, проводивший его до эскалаторов. Парень рассказал, что на четвертом этаже его ждет Лиза, управляющий магазина и несколько ассистентов, которые будут отвечать за его спокойствие и организацию самой встречи. Снарт старался держать лицо, вежливо улыбаясь и кивая, как китайский болванчик. Наверное, его дружелюбие казалось больше похожим на открытое желание откусить голову словоохотливому сотруднику, который представился смешным именем Хартли и был похож на маленького крысенка, такого же суетливого и чрезмерно активного.

— Спасибо, Хартли, — в очередной раз поблагодарил Лен, когда они дошли до больших железных монстров, ведущих на второй этаж, в отделы с учебной литературой. — Дальше я сам.

— Здесь сбоку есть лифт, но он очень медленный. — Хартли ткнул пальцем в сторону нескольких стальных дверей, у которых не было ни одного посетителя, потому что большинство предпочитало пользоваться эскалатором. Большинство, но не Леонард Снарт. Ему требовалось закрытое пространство и полная тишина, и лифт подходил в этом случае гораздо больше, чем движущаяся лестница с людьми.

— Пожалуй, я воспользуюсь лифтом. — Лен сдержано улыбнулся и сделал шаг по направлению к лифту. Хартли продолжал смотреть на него с нескрываемым восхищением в глазах, и Снарту стало ужасно неудобно от такого откровенного разглядывания. Он поспешил скрыться за дверями, но не успел нажать на кнопку, как в кабину влетел какой-то взъерошенный парень, едва не впечатавшийся в зеркальную стену и не окативший Лена кофе, который держал в руках. Снарт хотел было непечатно выразиться, но наткнулся на несчастный, какой-то глупый олений взгляд смущавшегося пацана, который весь съежился и едва ли не забился в самый угол кабинки.

— Прошу прощения, мистер Снарт, — тихо полепетал пацан, Лен подумал, что эти неразборчивые извинения ему почудились. Он делано тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на парня сквозь зеркало перед собой.

Привычка писателя — подмечать в людях мелкие детали, какие-то с первого взгляда кажущиеся незначительными вещи, из которых можно потом взрастить целую историю. Как-то раз внимательный взгляд Лена зацепился за ярко-красное пальто женщины, встретившейся ему по пути в «Старбакс» (он привычно вышел из дома спозаранку, чтобы проветриться после бессонной ночи перед монитором и купить крепкого вкусного кофе). Это яркое пятно, мелькнувшее в паре метров, резко взбодрило Снарта, получше даже чем доза столь желанного кофеина, он рысью кинулся домой и почти с нуля переписал концепцию повести, над которой тогда работал. И все из-за красного пальто, которое натолкнуло его на мысль о том, что именно могло повлиять на психику главного героя.

А теперь перед ним стоял практически идеальный кандидат на место персонажа какой-нибудь серии коротких рассказов о жизни крошечного человечка в большом городе. Лен не мог не признать, что парень был симпатичным. Даже слишком, как варенье, в которое положили слишком много сахара. Было в нем что-то непосредственное, чудное и очень теплое. Непривычное для Лена, и оттого еще более привлекательное... Темно-красный свитер с круглым воротником, кажется, такая вязка называется французская резинка. Простые джинсы, чуть вытертые по линии швов на бедрах и разлохмаченные у пяток — значит, парень сильно шаркает. Через плечо перекинута почтальонка, забитая книгами — студент? Нет, лицо чистое, никаких кругов под глазами, а сейчас как бы конец семестра уже. Наверное, просто читать любит. Или пишет что-то. На состоявшегося автора не тянет, маловат еще. Но вот на графомана-начинашку — в самый раз. И судя по бегающим глазам, стеснительный, а по внешнему виду — не из Нью-Йорка, родился так точно в провинции. У Лена было чутье, которое никогда не подводило. Наверное, будет интересно рассказать о том, что почувствовал парень, впервые оказавшись в Большом Яблоке, и как решился остаться. Несколько маленьких историй о том, как пацаненок, которому на вид не было и двадцати, пытается выжить, разнося кофе вот таким вот неприятным богачам, как владелец лучшего книжного магазина Нью-Йорка или сам Снарт. У пацана малюсенькая квартирка, стоптанные кеды и за спиной груз неоконченного колледжа. Он любит пиццу с анчоусами и постоянно забывает вытирать «усы», после того как выпьет молоко прямо из бутылки. А еще он…

— Мне на четвертый, — сквозь пелену причудливо закрутившихся мыслей услышал Лен собственный металлический голос. Пацан заторможено кивнул и ткнул пальцем в кнопку. Что-то звякнуло, и лифт медленно пополз вверх.

— Мистер Снарт, я… — несмело начал парень, но Леонард не дал ему закончить — не хватало еще фанатов в лифтах, пришла беда, откуда не ждали.

— За автографом — в порядке очереди, — процедил он, косясь в сторону подставки, которую парень держал в руках. Четыре больших стакана с эмблемами «Старбакса» на картонных боках. В одном из них точно должен быть крепкий американо, как минимум один из тех людей, которым предназначались эти треклятые стаканы, просто обязан был предпочитать свежезаваренный американо из молотых зерен средней прожарки, и обязательно с тростниковым сахаром…

Взгляд Лена вдруг уперся на четко выведенное черным маркером «Леонард» на одном из стаканов. Буква «Л» была чуть ли не в три раза больше остальных, а к маленькому хвостику «Д» было пририсовано сердечко.

«Какая пошлость», — раздраженно подумал Лен, протягивая руку в сторону. Пацан заинтересованно вытянул шею, по светлой коже которой были рассыпаны родинки, вызвавшие у Снарта странные ассоциации со снегом наоборот. Простой обыватель назвал бы эти пятнышки «крошками шоколада» или «созвездиями», но Лен никогда не умел мыслить тривиально и плоско, как большинство.

— Этот стакан мне? — предположил Лен, заранее зная ответ. Пацан сначала покачал головой, но потом вдруг спохватился и чуть было не уронил подставку на пол, судорожно кивая. Стаканы угрожающе покачнулись, и Лен молниеносно принял решение спасти хотя бы свой кофе от полета вниз. Он обхватил картонные бока и осторожно выдернул стакан из круглого отверстия, сразу же отщелкивая заглушку и с наслаждением делая внушительный глоток (ну, как внушительный, достаточно большой для крошечной дырки в крышке, и какой идиот придумал делать ее такой микроскопической?).

— Не за что, мистер Снарт, — донеслось из угла. Лен от этой интонации, в которой перемешивалось благоговение и трепет, страх и восхищение, почему-то почувствовал себя каким-то монстром — странное дело, раньше только Лиза могла вызвать в нем эмоции, похожие на эти.

— Так и быть, я распишусь для вас без очереди, — проронил Леонард, стараясь держаться с достоинством. — Подойдите к моему агенту Лизе, она вас проведет.  
Парень ничего не успел ответить — двери лифта приветливо распахнулись, яркий свет ударил в глаза. Лен чуть отпрянул и зажмурился, чтобы перетерпеть неприятное покалывание под веками, но никто не дал ему стоять столбом. Чьи-то цепкие пальцы схватили его за запястье и вывели из зеркального лифта.

Проморгавшись, Леонард увидел перед собой улыбчивое лицо сестры. Сегодня Лиза накрасила губы помадой цвета фуксии, что смотрелось на ней довольно нелепо, но Лен решил не лезть в бутылку и не комментировать ее внешний вид.

— Добро пожаловать, мистер Снарт! — откуда-то сбоку материализовался пожилой мужчина в пиджаке. Лен, привыкший сканировать людей с первого взгляда, сразу определил цену твидового пиджака и понял, что перед ним или управляющий магазином, или вовсе владелец.

— Я Мартин Штайн, управляющий Barnes&Noble. — Штайн с достоинством пожал протянутую руку Снарта. — Я впечатлен вашими романами. Даже очарован и покорен, для меня честь познакомиться с вами.

— Бросьте, — отмахнулся Лен, стараясь скрыть довольную улыбку. — Давайте без церемоний. Мне нужен мой стол и полчаса тишины, чтобы сосредоточиться. У нас ведь еще есть время? — вопрос был адресован Лизе, которая с каким-то непонятным восторгом смотрела ему за спину.

— Что? Ах, да, еще чуть больше сорока минут. Твой стол. — Лиза неопределенно махнула рукой в сторону стеллажей. — О, где ты взял кофе?

— В лифте, — сострил Снарт, обходя замешкавшегося Штайна. — Я буду там.

Но он не успел сделать даже пары шагов, как за его спиной раздался чей-то восторженный вопль. Лен на секунду замер, быстро осматривая свой идеально выглаженный свитер, джинсы и блестящие ботинки на предмет соринок или пыли. Удостоверившись, что все в порядке, он с готовностью обернулся, собираясь как можно более холодно улыбнуться тому, кто не смог сдержать восхищения при виде одного из самых талантливых писателей двадцать первого века, но тут же остолбенел, когда понял — восторги предназначались совсем не ему.

Мартин Штайн сжимал в объятиях пацаненка, которого Леонард встретил в лифте. Подставку со стаканами почему-то держала Лиза, а сам парень беспомощно выглядывал из-за плеча Штайна, бросая смущенные взгляды на окруживших их сотрудников магазина.

— Барри Аллен, как же я рад! — Штайн сильно сжал паренька, и Лен мог бы побиться об заклад, что отчетливо расслышал треск ребер.

— Сколько же времени прошло с тех пор, как твой отец увез тебя в Централ Сити, и вот ты снова в Нью-Йорке, да еще не как просто рядовой начинающий автор, а настоящая звезда!

У Леонарда чуть челюсть не поскакала по полу, но хвала его железной, как двери лифта, выдержке.

— Спасибо, Мартин, я тоже рад, — просипел вышеупомянутый Барри, который едва ли не начал синеть от медвежьей хватки Штайна, не сочетавшейся с его довольно тщедушным внешним видом. — Ничего не изменилось за столько лет, даже столы те же самые… А где миссис Штайн?

Дальнейший разговор, состоящий из воспоминаний о том, как маленький Барри носился по этажам магазина вперемешку с восклицаниями «как ты вырос!» и «Боже правый», Лен благоразумно решил пропустить мимо ушей, тихонько удалившись к зарезервированному ему столу, стоящему возле большого панорамного окна, откуда открывался вид на бодрый утренний Юнион сквер, вся проезжая часть которого была забита ярко-желтыми такси. Снарт бросил взгляд в сторону девушки с именным бейджиком, на котором было написано «Кендра, старший продавец», прицепленным к ее форменному коричневому платью.

Мысли в голове опять дернулись в сторону пацаненка и захватившей Снарта идеи о цикле рассказов, но Лен себя одернул — сейчас не время, нужно подготовиться, а лучший способ настроиться на длительное общение с раздражающими людьми — тишина, покой и горячий вкусный кофе.

— Вам что-нибудь нужно, мистер Снарт? — вежливо спросила девушка, на что Леонард помотал головой и сделал рукой странный жест, дескать, прогуляйся куда-нибудь, Кендра, и не мешай. Девушка оказалась понятливой и сразу удалилась, напоследок оглянувшись на Лена и лукаво улыбнувшись ему, будто заигрывая. Снарт проигнорировал эту неуклюжую попытку привлечь его внимание и не стал улыбаться в ответ, сосредоточившись на своем стакане с еще горячим кофе.

Лен сделал глоток и осторожно посмотрел в сторону Барри Аллена, который все еще общался со Штайном, продолжая счастливо улыбаться. Рядом с ним стояла Лиза, шушукавшаяся с незнакомой девушкой, наверное, с агентом пацана. Такое ощущение, что сейчас стало модно брать себе в менеджеры красивых молодых девушек. Лен, конечно, выбрал сестру не по этой причине — просто Лиза была полной его противоположностью, хваткая, целеустремленная, нацеленная сугубо на успешность брата. Она могла решить практически любые проблемы, от косяков в райдере до переноса сроков подачи рукописи в издательство. Всеми контрактами занималась Лиза, Лен никакого отношения к денежной стороне своего творчества не имел, предпочитая сосредотачиваться на вдохновении, работе над текстами, изучении материала, необходимого для написания отдельных эпизодов, но уж никак не на деньгах. Установленные рамки, в которых приходилось творить, навевали на Снарта невыносимую тоску, потому что он относился к тому типу авторов, на первый план ставящих свои идеи, а не хруст зеленых бумажек. Но Лен не мог поспорить с тем, что приличные гонорары значительно облегчали жизнь и делали обыденные дела более чем приятными.

Взгляд Лена расфокусировался, в голове стало приятно пусто, долгожданное расслабление легкой покалывающей волной прокатилось вдоль позвоночника. Он закрыл глаза и постарался размышлять как можно медленнее, не давая мыслям перепрыгивать с места на место. Лен собирался переключиться на тщательное обдумывание нового эпизода в сценарии фильма «Порочные игры», который он готовил к началу весны. Текст давался не без труда, Лен то и дело отвлекался на какие-то другие работы, вселявшие в него гораздо больше желания творить. Триллер «Порочные игры» изначально был весьма тяжелой задумкой, но Снарт никогда не пасовал перед трудностями, ведь попытка создать что-то новое, это всегда борьба с самим собой…

Но его долгожданное уединение, которое в окружении огромного количества сотрудников магазина было почти недостижимой мечтой, было нарушено гораздо более раздражающим фактором — Барри Алленом, бесцеремонно вторгнувшимся в личное пространство Лена, то бишь усевшегося на край письменного стола. Задницей. Прямо перед носом Снарта.

— Прошу прощения, — попытался оправдаться Барри, когда почувствовал на себе колючий взгляд Леонарда. — Хотел выразить вам свое почтение… раз уж в лифте у нас возникло недопонимание. — Парень смущенно улыбнулся и натянул на пальцы рукава. Глаза Лена помимо воли скользнули по темно-красному свитеру Барри, но он вовремя спохватился и перевел взгляд ему за спину, туда, где все еще стояла Лиза. Его сестра оглянулась и скорчила рожицу и почему-то ткнула пальцем в сторону Барри, который всех этих манипуляций не видел, потому что продолжал терпеливо ждать реакции Снарта.

Реакция не заставила себя ждать.

— Недопонимание? — изрек Снарт, по-птичьи наклоняя голову к плечу. Он всегда так делал, когда хотел вывести стоящего напротив него человека из равновесия. И Барри Аллен с грацией несмышленого косолапого котенка с готовностью позволил Лену взять ситуацию под свой контроль. — Все в порядке, мистер Аллен. Спасибо за кофе. — Он приподнял стакан.

Барри покраснел до корней волос.

— П-пожалуйста, — промямлил он. — Рад, что вам понравилось. Здесь красиво, правда? — он вдруг перескочил с одной темы на другую. Лен недоуменно приподнял бровь.

— Неплохо, — согласился он, переводя взгляд на резные колонны, подпирающие потолки магазина. — Хоть я и не выношу большие просторные помещения. Больше, чем не выношу.

— Кенофобия, — понимающе кивнул Барри. — У меня та же проблема. Не могу никак с этим справиться. А какие у вас есть способы?

— Тишина и покой, — парировал Лен, надеясь, что пацан поймет намек. Барри стал одного цвета со своим свитером и неловко взмахнул рукой, едва не зацепив стакан с кофе, который Снарт продолжал сжимать в ладонях почти что до хруста картона.

— Простите, — оттарабанил Барри, слезая со стола. — Не буду вам мешать.

Он уселся на свое место в полутора метрах от стула Леонарда и раскрыл одну из книг, которые лежали на его столе аккуратными стопками. Лен посмотрел на свой стол — рядом лежал экземпляр «Холодных людей», в том же дизайне, в котором вышел самый первый тираж, только мужчина на обложке был другой. Лен всегда был приверженцем традиций и любителем консерватизма. С обложки на него смотрел Вентворт Миллер, игравший главную роль в одноименном спектакле, который шел в Театре Уорнера несколько сезонов подряд. Этого актера Леонард сам утвердил на роль, так как считал, что никто, кроме человека с таким жизненным опытом, не сможет воплотить на экране драматическую роль главного героя «Холодных людей». У героя не было имени, он много размышлял вслух, был депрессивным, но тонко чувствовал людей. И Вентворт оказался просто идеальным кандидатом на эту роль.

Лен перевел взгляд на стол Барри, разглядывая книжку, повернутую к нему цветным аляповатым переплетом. Плотную обложку пересекала красная надпись «Флэш» и что-то неразборчивое, Лен почему-то подумал о чем-то вроде «Флэш и философский камень», но тут же отогнал от себя глупые мысли. Иногда его мозг даже в самых незначительных, но стрессовых ситуациях, генерировал не только сюжетные повороты для новых произведений, но и всякую чушь.

Флэш. Надо же придумать такое. Но надо отдать должное фантазии и, безусловно, предприимчивости Барри Аллена. Народ всегда любил истории о супергероях, но такие темы чаще всего раскрывались в комиксах, наглядность и все такое. Но Барри Аллен пошел другим путем, записал свои истории о мальчике Уолли, которого ударила молния, подарившая ему суперскорость. Да, как бы стыдно ни было это признавать, Леонард знал о примерном сюжете книг Барри, причем он его, естественно, не гуглил, о чем вы! Просто не слышать о книгах, пользующихся бешеной популярностью, было невозможно. Но Лен никогда не интересовался, как выглядит этот «подающий надежды молодой писатель», что сыграло с ним злую шутку в лифте несколько минут назад.

Ни одну из книг Аллена Снарт даже в руках не держал, а тут перед носом целая стопка.

Не успев как следует подумать, Лен одернул пуловер, который зацепился за пряжку ремня, и потянулся к соседнему столу за книгой, смешно растопырив пальцы. В ту же секунду Барри положил ладонь на ближайшую стопку, из-за чего Леонард не успел сообразить и схватил вовсе не том «Флэша», а пальцы Барри. Очень теплые тонкие пальцы. Наверное, он печатает, сидя за ноутбуком перед большим окном в собственной спальне. Наверное, он живет в каком-нибудь Бруклине и тайком от всех пишет стихи. Такими пальцами только стихи писать — надрывные, тяжелые, перегруженные сложными рифмами, из-за чего они никогда не будут напечатаны в поэтическом сборнике, коими завалены все дешевые книжные лавки…

— Мистер Снарт? — донеслось до Лена, которому впору было проклинать себя за выключение из реальности. Он моргнул пару раз, вздохнул, выпустил пальцы Барри и, не удержавшись, чуть сильнее сжал кончик среднего. Барри отдернул руку и сунул ее под стол, будто хотел защитить от нападения Леонарда. Его зрачки расширились, как у наркомана, а губы дрогнули, словно собирались расплыться в улыбке, но Аллен сдержался.

— Хотел посмотреть, — проговорил Лен, подцепляя книжонку и открывая на первой попавшейся странице. Но сосредоточиться над текстом не получалось, потому что проклятый Барри Аллен продолжал смотреть на Снарта, изучая его лицо. Ждал реакции, опять.

Снарт чуть слышно вздохнул и перевернул страницу, делая вид, что читает. Он наткнулся на слово «тахионы» и поежился — какая же муть. Но Аллена тихий вздох Снарта почему-то лишь воодушевил.

— По серии моих книг будут снимать сериал на CW, — похвастался было Барри, но, заметив снисходительный взгляд Снарта, тут же прикусил губу. — Черт. Я говорю это лучшему в мире сценаристу, Боже… Знаете, я прочел все ваши книги, когда учился в колледже… ну, пока не вылетел. — Барри придвинул стул поближе к Лену. — Я поражен, вы пишете так, будто сами пережили все эти события… «Холодных людей» я знаю наизусть, особенно тот эпизод, когда герой… — Барри осекся, заметив, что Лен не слушает. — Эм-м-м… ладно, наверное, я вас достал. — Он сконфужено потер шею и ущипнул себя за кончик носа. — Вы же просили тишину, а я со своими нервами не могу заткнуться. Тысяча извинений.

Лен на мгновение задумался, а потом отложил книгу в сторону и посмотрел на Барри.

— Почему ты пишешь именно фантастику? — вместо ожидаемого «отвали» поинтересовался Снарт. Не то чтобы ответ на вопрос не был очевидным — что еще может создавать юный нерд, который выглядит едва ли на восемнадцать? Конечно, веселенькую фантастику, с таким дурацким национальным американским колоритом. Патриотичненькое супергеройское писево. И главный герой по имени Уолли. Кого вообще могут назвать Уолли?

Ответ Барри его не разочаровал, только заставил закатить глаза, но они и так уже почти перевернулись зрачками внутрь.

— Хочу подарить людям веру в чудо, — охотно пояснил Барри. — Уолли такой же, как мы с вами, но спасает мир. А его команда — обычные люди. И они тоже спасают мир.

— Что-то много у тебя спасителей мира на триста страниц, — фыркнул Лен, снова открывая книгу, на этот раз на последней странице. — А ты не пробовал затрагивать более серьезные темы, чем супергероика? Это здорово, не спорю, и хорошо продается…

— Я не гонюсь за деньгами! — оскорбился Барри, краснея до корней волос. — Я просто пишу, вот и все. Мне нравится сочинять истории, и у меня это получается… довольно неплохо.

Леонард недоуменно вскинул бровь и едва сдержал едкий смешок, крутившийся на языке. Барри Аллен, сам того не понимая, подтвердил давнюю гипотезу Снарта — люди, способные сочинять, нередко совершенно не умеют складывать слова в предложения, когда говорят устно. Но, что вполне возможно, причиной такой скудной на метафоры речи Барри был сам Снарт, от которого буквально тянуло холодом, а наигранное дружелюбие ему самому казалось каким-то пластмассовым.

Барри сказал еще что-то, и обида зазвучала в его голосе отчетливее, но Лен уже переключился на собственные размышления. Он снова перевел взгляд на Лизу — та опять лукаво улыбнулась и зачем-то подняла оттопыренный большой палец, а потом кивнула головой, глядя не на брата, а на Барри, который сидел спиной и не мог видеть нелепого выражения лица Лизы. Но вот усмешку, скользнувшую по губам Лена, он точно разглядел во всей красе.

— Что… — пробормотал Барри, резко дергаясь на стуле, чтобы посмотреть назад. Лиза, заметив взгляд Барри, послала парню воздушный поцелуй, а агентша Аллена сдавленно хихикнула и подмигнула ему. Лен, смотря на весь этот бесплатный цирк, так красиво дополненный алеющими ушами Барри, не сдержался и хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, потому как выразить все свое негодование одним только закатыванием глаз уже не мог.

— У вас очень… красивая девушка, — обронил Барри, нервно теребя кромку свитера, из которой торчало несколько ниток. Лен подумал, что это кажется странным — при таких продажах Барри не может купить себе приличную одежду. Наверное, слишком сентиментален, а свитер — подарок родственников. Или девушки, что скорее всего.

Лен представил, как абстрактная девушка почему-то в ярко-синих носках вяжет Барри Аллену свитер, и вздрогнул, уколотый собственными мыслями. Это было… более чем неприятно.

— Лиза моя сестра, — недовольно отозвался Лен. Его всегда невыносимо раздражало, когда его сестру принимали за девушку или жену. Хоть мир и был прекрасно осведомлен о его сексуальной ориентации, ничто не мешало окружающим периодически невыносимо тупить. А Аллен не мог не упустить возможность показать свой идиотизм, который явно не причинял ему совершенно никаких неудобств.

Барри явно понравилось наличие родственной связи между Леонардом и Лизой.

— А-а-а, — протянул он, отпуская замусоленный край свитера. — А у меня нет девушки. А у вас... есть кто-то?

— Нет, — отрезал Лен, хватая со стола экземпляр «Холодных людей» и с остервенением пролистывая его от корки до корки. Со стороны Барри донесся судорожный вздох, на который Снарт отвлекаться не стал.

— Я не хотел вас тревожить, — пробормотал Барри. — Мне просто стало интересно... Вот.

Лен многозначительно хмыкнул, прикрывшись книгой и косясь на Барри — смущение парня забавляло. Настолько, что кровь гулко застучала в висках, а сердцебиение стало более быстрым. Типичное «книжное» описание симпатии, которую Снарт прикрыл раздражением, которое умел изображать как никто.

— Барри, мы начинаем через несколько минут, — раздался за спиной чей-то голос.

Лен выпрямился и положил книгу на колени, устремляя пустой взгляд в пространство. Пара минут всего осталось, а он так и не настроился, а неловкий вопрос Барри, заставший Снарта врасплох, так и вовсе усугубил ситуацию.

Леонард сдавил пальцами край стола и медленно выдохнул, про себя считая до десяти. На цифре «десять» откуда-то раздался гул, который постепенно нарастал и становился громче.

Лен открыл глаза и взглянул влево, встречаясь с восторженным взглядом Барри Аллена.

Началось.

***

— Тысяча пятьсот шестьдесят! — воскликнул Барри, влетая в лифт следом за Леонардом, который был настолько уставшим, что точно бы заснул, едва прислонившись к зеркальной стенке, но тарахтящий, как заведенный, Барри Аллен отвратительно мешал, его громкий восторженный голос вкручивался в мозг Снарта как сверло.

— Поздравляю, — просипел Леонард, прикрывая глаза, — отличный результат для начала.

— Офигенно! — продолжал восхищаться сам собой Барри, не замечая, как устал его коллега. — Столько людей, я и не думал, что так бывает! А сколько у вас было?

Вопрос прозвучал двусмысленно: Аллен подавился смешком, а Леонард ухмыльнулся. Они переглянулись, и Лен почувствовал, как в груди разливается давно забытое тепло. Раздражающий и шумный Барри был похож на солнце, от лучей которого нельзя спрятаться даже под огромным зонтом.

— Ты думаешь, что я считал? — низким и вибрирующим от усталости голосом спросил Лен, потирая ладонью затекшую шею. — Я тебя умоляю… Мы не в школе.

— Верно, — прыснул Барри, отворачиваясь от Снарта и устремляя счастливый взгляд в зеркальные двери напротив. — Спасибо, что вытерпели меня. Я действительно могу быть ужасно приставучим. И часами способен обсуждать творчество, это здорово мешает жить. Просто я так много слышал о вас… А тут увидел вживую. Я чуть рассудка не лишился, когда Кейтлин сказала, что у нас будет совместная автограф-сессия.

— Она не была совместной, — поправил Лен, находя в себе силы на остроты. — Мы не соавторы. И Боже тебя упаси, — быстро сказал он, заметив, что Барри открыл было рот, чтобы радостно опровергнуть идею о том, что они бы никогда не сработались.

Аллен тут же скис и не произнес ни слова, пока двери лифта не разъехались в стороны. Лен осторожно подвигал плечом, которое адски болело (он так привык печатать, что чирикать ручкой на протяжении трех часов для него оказалось той еще пыткой), и решил благоразумно подождать, пока Барри выйдет из лифта. Но надувшийся Аллен продолжал стоять на месте, прилепившись к зеркальной стенке.  
Перед раскрывшимся дверями появился какой-то запыхавшийся парень, который их сразу же узнал — остолбенел и осоловело поморгал, будто глазам своим не поверил. Лен скривился, выдавая болезненную гримасу за улыбку. Тут двери мягко закрылись, и лифт пополз обратно вверх.

Лен почти физически ощущал напряжение, протягивающее невидимые нити между ним и Барри Алленом, забившимся в угол кабины.

Леонард втянул носом воздух. Пахло чем-то горьким, будто полынью, отчего в горле тут же запершило. Он несколько раз сглотнул, сосредоточенно ворочая языком во рту, не замечая, что Барри смотрит на него, широко распахнув глаза, глупо прижимая к себе книгу.

 _Его_ книгу. И когда он успел?

Снарт потрясенно уставился на Аллена, который, не зная, куда деваться, протянул ему маркер и том «Холодных людей». Лен посмотрел на дело рук своих с каким-то ужасом и отвращением.

— Подпишете? — вполголоса спросил Барри. — Я так и не успел, а вы обещали. Вот здесь, на обложке. — Книга раскрылась, доверчиво подставляясь под руку Лена. Почему-то сейчас автограф воспринимался как какое-то осквернение святыни.

Черные линии расчертили белый листок. Лен с привычной аккуратностью расписался, но не отдал книгу назад, а почему-то медлил, рисуя по одному и тому же месту. Размышляя. Только не так, как обычно, путанно и витиевато, а просто и конкретно, наверное, как никогда в жизни.

Дописав несколько цифр, он вернул книгу Барри. В эту же самую секунду двери лифта раскрылись, и перед Снартом и Алленом появилась Лиза, которая изумленно вытаращилась на них двоих.

— Лен… Леонард, — исправилась она, заметив уничтожающий взгляд брата. — Идем, я ищу тебя повсюду.

Будто Лен каждый день катается на лифте с мальчиками, просящими у него автограф. И будь эти мальчики хоть трижды писателями, какая разница.

— Счастливо, мистер Аллен, — чопорно попрощался Леонард, выходя на тот же самый четвертый этаж (наверное, лифт вызвала Лиза), и перед тем, как двери снова закрылись, он лукаво улыбнулся застывшему Барри и сказал:

— Тысяча семьсот три человека.

Идя следом за сестрой, Лен представил себе лицо Барри, когда он откроет книгу и помимо автографа увидит там номер телефона.

Снарт был уверен — он позвонит. Не сегодня, но позвонит точно.


End file.
